You and Me
by purplefeather21
Summary: It's funny how all it takes for them to talk again is a non-working truck. His non-working truck she happens to drive by. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Because of all the amazing P/R stories out there, I was inspired to write another oneshot. It's set after the baby-daddy drama, but before Regionals and before football season is over. Although some things are different here than they are in the episodes.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Glee related belongs to me.**

* * *

Pissed. Noah Puckerman was a _very_ pissed off person. He shouldn't been. For the first Friday in a very long time, they'd gotten out early. Even if it was for the football team. The one he was sure had no chance of winning the qualifying game for state. No way in hell they'd win tonight's game.

Then again, his bad mood wasn't because of some stupid game. Hell no. What was he, a chick? Nah. His mood? His truck-his baby-had just broken down on him. In the middle of the fucking road. Just like that.

Any other time, he could've just called Finn. Now, he was pretty sure anyone he called would just hang up on him. Which left him with no other option other than walk a hell of a lot to his house.

Couldn't some cougar just happen to driving somewhere? Puck was pretty sure he could convince her to drive him home. It'd sure make this a hell of a lot easier.

Smirking as he saw some headlights, Puck came to a stop.

He could see it now. Some poor idiot struggling to drive. Obviously this person couldn't drive.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked him.

_Hell no._

He knew that voice.

Groaning, he turned around to face her. "Berry, what the hell are you driving for?"

"Noah." she answered, surprise shining in her eyes. "I have to admit, while I happen to not be a very talented driver I happen to think I'm doing okay. You don't need to insult me."

He snorted and leaned against her car. "Talented? Berry, this isn't a fucking talent show you get to fucking ace, okay? Driving? It's a fucking sport."

She rolled her eyes at him. "There's no need to be so crass, Noah. My fathers are out of town and I needed a few things from the store. There's only so many low sugar foods I can eat before becoming ravenous."

He heard the quiet resentment in her voice. "Poor Berry. All alone." he said mockingly.

"Really, Noah? Your behavior is simply childless." she said, shooting him an annoyed look. He didn't think Berry even knew what a glare was. "Now, if there isn't anything you need, I would like to get home before it's dark and the neighbors can complain."

"Actually," he said, smirking and running his hand through his Mohawk-less hair. "I need a favor."

"Okay." she answered, not even bothering to hear him out.

"Okay?" he repeated. "What, you don't even want to hear what it is? What if I was about to tell you I just murdered someone and needed help burying his body?"

He saw her struggling not to laugh. Times like these reminded him she wasn't always that bad.

"I think what you need is a ride, Noah. I passed a truck that highly resembled yours." she answered, unlocked her car, and let him in.

"Fine, Berry. Whatever." Puck answered, slamming the door shut and smirking when he saw her wince.

"Where to, Noah?" she asked, putting her seatbelt on.

_Good question, _he thought. He didn't need to be back at McKinley for a while. Might as well pass the time. Puck was probably going to regret the question he was about to ask, but he was fucking starving.

"The game won't start for a while. Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Hungry?" she repeated.

He shrugged. "Yeah, you said you were going to buy some food and I'm starving. I was planning on getting something to eat, but I was stuck here."

She looked like she was doubting his offer. He couldn't blame her. They'd gone from being prey and predator, to dating, to being to being exes, and now this.

He would have thought being this close to her would have been like shit or something, but it wasn't. It's not like he blamed her for telling the truth. Selfish reasons or not, the truth would have eventually come out. She just sped the process up.

He groaned. "Come on, Berry. For once in your life don't over-think this. I just want to fucking eat, okay? That's it. Look, a couple of blocks from this is a fast food restaurant."

He smirked as he saw her eyes get wide.

"While I'm sure having a perfectly fine voice is not of much importance to you, Noah. Singing to me is like football for you." she told him.

He shot her a grin. "You live for it, I know. Thing is, Berry, I gotta eat. You can leave me there if you want."

She nodded. "Okay."

Grinning, he let quietness take over for the first time since he had seen her car.

Pointing, he said, "Right there."

Nodding, she came to a stop.

"Thanks, I guess. Horrible driving skills and all." He cleared his throat. "I would still be halfway to here if you hadn't stopped."

He waited for her to say something so that he could get out. That is, if she decided to talk. Silent Berry wasn't something he was used to. It bugged him.

"What, Berry? You suddenly get disease that doesn't let you talk to me? Because you seemed fine a minute ago." he asked, looking at her.

Rachel turned to face him. "I'll go." she said quietly.

"What?"

"I'll go with you inside." she repeated.

He laughed. "Really? Suit yourself, but don't start complaining about the meat and being a vegan and shit like that."

"I have better manners than that, Noah." she answered and got out of the car.

"I have better manners than you, Noah." he said mockingly.

She whipped around to face him. "What did you say?"

Damn. Berry was a few points from actually looking intimidating. That is, if she wasn't such a midget. "Nothing, Berry. Let's go. I'm starving."

_10 minutes later…._

Berry was incredible, but not in a good way. Why the hell had she agreed to come if she wasn't planning on eating anything? Because barely sipping on a chocolate milkshake didn't count.

"So…how…are…you?" she asked him, struggling with what to say.

If it wasn't because of the fact he knew what she was thinking about, he would have said Berry struggling with words was hilarious.

"Probably not as happy as you are with your shake." he answered quickly, hoping to avoid what she was trying to bring up.

"I meant…"

He nods at her. "I know what you meant. With Quinn, Finn, and pretty much everyone else not talking to me anymore."

She looks down and looks embarrassed. He expected her to. For days now, Kurt had been telling him about how sorry she was. Puck always answered that what was wrong with Berry was _so_ not his business.

Even though for a whole week, Rachel Berry was his business. She would be too, if he hadn't let her walk away. If he hadn't been such an idiot and try and talk her out of it. He let her slip away, as if she meant nothing to him.

Apparently, that's all it had taken for her to walk away and pretty much avoid him. Until now.

Since the beginning, he had told her that he was Quinn's baby-daddy. He had a feeling he had to be honest with her. After all, Berry wasn't like other chicks. That what he had lo…liked about her.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I mean after…what I did."

Puck sighed. "It is what it is, Berry. I can't change what happened."

"I'm sorry." she tells him quietly, because she really means it. He knows that.

"I know."

"I didn't do it to because I wanted to be with Finn." she tells him. So quietly he's sure he imagined it.

He lets out a bitter laugh because he knows that's total bullshit. He shrugs. "Whatever, Berry. It ain't any of my business. Everyone in Glee knows how crazy you are about him."

"Noah, I did it for you." she tells him.

He rolls his eyes. "That's utter bullshit. We both know that."

She shakes her head. "I know you may think I'm lying, but I don't like lying. Especially not to the people I-"

He scoffs, not even interested in the facts she stopped herself from saying something. "Well, then, Berry, you just turned into the biggest liar ever."

She gets up. "Believe what you want, Noah. This is after all, a country that allows us to have our own opinion. However, I want you to now that I did it because I didn't think you deserved to have Finn take all the acclamations for trying to help Quinn. Granted, she and I will probably never get along, I just didn't think it was right. Because you are better than just some silly high school jock that will never leave this town."

She takes a breath and looks at him. "I thought you deserved some credit for being a good person, Noah. The way I saw it, you deserved better than being made out as the bad guy in a clichéd situation such as this. Because despite popular belief, you aren't bad, Noah. At least, not to the people you care about."

Well, holy damn. The only person he heard say something so nice…so caring was his mom. Then again, she had to. It was her job.

He sighs despite himself. "Berry?"

She looks at him timidly. "Yes, Noah?"

"I didn't think you'd be doing it for me. So. thank you, you know, for believing in me and shit" he says.

She laughs, but only a little. "Of course, Noah. That's what you do for the people you care about. You help them when you can. Of course, my approach was rather insensitive-"

He stands up and slings his hand across her shoulder. "Come on, Berry. I got a game to at least try and win, while you try and seem into it."

She looks at him in surprise. "As nice as your invitation is, Noah, I'm not sure it's a good idea."

He stops and looks at her. "Why, Berry? You got anything better to do? Because if you do, just let me know."

She can feel it. He's challenging her-daring her-to defy him.

"Well, no," she admits. "Although I was planning on watching West Side Story. I find I simply cannot get tired of it."

He rolls his eyes. "I don't think so, Berry. Not tonight, at least. Tonight? Tonight you're going to watch me be awesome out there while the rest of the team sucks. Don't even try and argue, Berry. This is the one argument you aren't winning."

She sends him a small smile before getting into the car. "I guess that's a plan, then."

He hops in and smirks. "Lame as it'll probably be, at least you'll get to see my guns."

She laughs as she turns on the radio. "Yes, Noah, because I so very much admire your very chiseled body."

He notes the sarcasm in her voice, instead choosing to argue with her over who gets control of the music.

As he hit's the only touchdown of the game, he smiles (his first real smile in a while). His day may have started out like shit. But this, this moment? Not that bad. He'd convinced Berry to come to what was surely her first football game. There wasn't so much that could go wrong after she started being friendly to him again. It didn't even have to do with getting lucky. Because he was lucky enough she was even here. Cheering _him_ on.

He ignores the voice in his head telling him she's here because of him. Not Finn.

Besides, this night hasn't been about Finn. Its been about him and Berry. The way it'll be again (if he can convince her he's worth another chance).

* * *

He is, and two months later he's sure is glad his truck stopped working when it did.

**A/N: What do you think? R and R, please.**


End file.
